masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Granary
| upkeep_cost = | sells_for = | effects = Increases Food production by exactly , Maximum Population by 2, and Population Growth effectively by +30. | building_unlock = }} The Granary is a type of Town Building. The Granary may be built by any race in any town. A town must already contain a Builders' Hall in order to construct a Granary. The Granary's base construction cost is . The Granary is an important structure for the development of any small town into a major population center, as it increases Population Growth by a good amount - often offsetting growth penalties for slow-growing races. Additionally, it increases the town's Food output by a small amount, which allows supporting more units and/or turning more Farmers into Workers. Both bonuses are rather small, but very important for budding towns. Since Granaries are so cheap to build, they will often be constructed everywhere. For all races, the Granary together with the Marketplace will unlock the Farmers' Market, further increasing both Food output and Population Growth. The Granary requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn for its maintenance. If you're pressed for Gold, a Granary can be sold back for . Description A Granary is a structure dedicated for the storage of grains or other types of perishable foods. Whenever a harvest produces a surplus of food, the local municipality keeps this food safe for harder times. This principle is as old as civilization itself, and contributed to the survival of many empires in our own history. The Granary appears as a large, circular tower, with no windows or entryways visible at all. It is capped by a large metal dome, which serves to keep the rain out. Races and Construction All Races in the game have access to the Granary, given that it is a very simple building and a very simple concept that even the more savage races can comprehend. A town requires the Builders' Hall before it can build a Granary, due to the complexity of constructing a building that keeps the weather out of the food stores. If the Builders' Hall is missing, the Granary cannot be built. In fact, if the Builders' Hall is lost or sold off while the Granary is still in construction, the project will be canceled prematurely and cannot be restarted until these required buildings are rebuilt. Construction of a Granary costs , making it one of the cheapest structures to build. Since it improves both Population Growth and Food output, the only towns that should not construct it are those that are having Unrest problems (and are thus better off not growing anymore). Otherwise, each town should have a Granary - and early on if possible. Continuous Effects The presence of a Granary in a town has two separate effects: Increased output, and increase Population Growth. These are very important effects. The Granary directly increases a town's Population Growth by +20 people per turn, but it also increases Maximum Population by +2, which has a side effect of another +10 people per turn (a Town that was already 2 above its maximum population will see no increase, but this is a very unlikely situation). Furthermore, a Granary increases the town's Food output by exactly . The extra food can be used for one of three different purposes: to increase the size of your army by 2 Normal Units, to feed towns that cannot feed themselves, or to turn one or more Farmers into Workers. It also reduces the number of Subsistence Farmers a town needs, which is useful in a city you want to develop as fast as possible. Unlocked Town Buildings The Granary unlocks no new Town Buildings on its own. However, for all Races the Granary is one of the two required components for constructing a Farmers' Market. The Granary provides a place to store excess food, whereas the Marketplace - the other required component - provides the necessary trade infrastructure and a seed from which to grow the town's businesses. The Farmers' Market has the same effect as a Granary, only more pronounced. With both the Granary and Farmers' Market, a town's population will grow much more rapidly than normal, and will produce much more Food. The two structures together are meant to help a town increase in size, turning it into a city or even a capital in short order. Unlocked Normal Units The Granary unlocks no Normal Unit production. However, remember that it does provide more and hence allows you to keep a larger army. It is not, however, necessary to build a Granary in the same town that produces units - Food is a pan-imperial commodity that's shared between all towns as necessary. Strategy With the Granary having such a low Construction Cost, being available to all races, and having a good effect on any town, it will likely need to be constructed everywhere. The earlier a town constructs this building, the sooner it will grow to respectable proportions. Furthermore, the more Granaries you build, the more Normal Units your empire can support (i.e., a larger army). This is very important for empires that rely on plenty of Normal Units, and less so for Conjurer wizards (for example) who rely mostly on Fantastic Units. Still, Food is not necessarily used for keeping units - it can also allow you to turn more Farmers into Workers, thus speeding up the development of towns and/or the creation of new units. The only reason not to build a Granary in a town, or at least delay construction for a while, would be to prevent Unrest. If a town grows too large, or the Tax Rate is set to a high level, towns with many citizens will actually end up depleting the excess Food, nullifying the Granary's bonus. It is sometimes a good idea to actually build religious structures (like the Shrine or even the Temple) before constructing the Granary, so that the town can deal with Unrest when it appears. Nonetheless, the benefit of having as many Granaries as possible often outweighs this. If your empire is not suffering from too much Unrest, try to get a Granary in every town early on. Category:Town Buildings